Starting the Unique Journey From the Beginning
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: He had failed against the manipulations of multiple forces. They took his likeness to dominate the world and wipe out Pokegirls and Tamers alike. Given another chance at the expense of losing so much, can Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku prevent the devastation of the world, fail it yet again, or something worse? A NarutoxPokegirl crossover!
1. Chapter 1

How had events come to this? The war that broke out between Team Rocket versus Sanctuary, the Legendaries that stole _her_ from him, and the manipulations all caused by one source. Where did this endgame begin and what could he have done better to have prevented this disaster? As he looked around the ruins of the lab that served as ground zero of the climax of the war, it was only due to the Kyuubi within him that allowed him to survive the blast that killed so many. The encroaching darkness that drained everything away...where were his remaining girls? The bonds he felt with his harem were quickly disappearing with frightening swiftness. Each pluck of their bond made him stagger in loss as he tried to channel enough chakra to reach whoever survived. At least, he would have were it not for a green wave of energy, one he recognized as a portal, formed before his very eyes. As a green girl with black rings around her blue eyes left the portal, he knew that the girl was in fact a specter. A ghost of one he was unable to save. Was she here to simply torment him, a phenomenon created by the darkness surrounding him?

"You are Naruto Kujaku correct?" As he looked at her with focused eyes, her body seemed solid. Was this really Sexebi?

"You cannot be here. You died!" A light, solemn giggle escaped the girl's lips as she formed a small window made of magic in her palm. Naruto watched along as the familiar scene of Sexebi, used as a battery to fuel the transport of something he did not know. The use of her magic killed her by the end of the task, revealing a withered body that looked more of jerky than Pokegirl.

"All Sexebi of past and future know of this point in time. The point when we are to die by manipulations by our fellow Legendaries. You, Naruto Kujaku, are the only person who can stop this event from ever occurring, allowing for our futures to continue as a result. I can take you back-" A spiral of red energy nearly pierced the Sexebi were it not for her seeing the attack coming from her conjured mirror. Naruto tried to see what was attacking them, only to be looking at a nude, feminized version of himself with an all too familiar energy spawning from the clone.

"Its a G-Splice!" The roar that came from the G-Splice made the darkness disperse enough to reveal three more G-Splice surrounding them. His chakra was still dangerously low, but he could use enough of it to enforce his limbs for stronger hits and take them too. A shimmer of green blinded him for a moment. A moment that made him quickly realize that his right hand brushed over two sealed Pokeballs, and that the green shine was getting brighter.

"I don't know when I'm sending you back, but go now and prevent this from occurring!" Within seconds after the Sexebi spoke to him, the G-Splices struck her with another launching itself after him. The scream that pierced his ears might have been his or the Sexebi as she fought for her life; however, as he descended from the portal that took him to whatever location. _No_. To whatever **time** he was to live in. The green portal suddenly dissipated, revealing to him an all too familiar field of the Kujaku Ranch's back yard. A wave of nostalgia struck him as he turned around and saw the familiar stream that brought fresh water through their property and quickly took a much needed slurp of water. When he noticed his reflection after drinking some water, it was not his face that he saw in the reflection.

It was the reflection of a younger him. An inexperienced him that was just about to start his journey into the world of Pokegirls and the responsibilities of being a Tamer.

And the G-Splice from before lunging to swipe at his head.

"Woah!" Dodging the swipe felt tougher than it should have, as did his attempt to block the G-Splice's second strike with a kunai he pulled from his back pouch. He knew that his injuries weren't going to make the situation better, but his body felt completely different than he was used to. The G-Splice, not expecting for the metal blade to slice at its extended palm, screamed in pain as it suddenly twisted to the left, smacking him with her other arm. The strike made him land in the water, an act that he took advantage of by letting the stream's current take him away from the Kujaku Ranch buildings and deeper into the property. Brushing his hand against the Pokeballs he had on him, Naruto realized that neither Pokegirl would be properly ready to confront this G-Splice that was cloned from him.

_'I might not have a choice though.'_ A roar from the G-Splice caught his attention as he watched it lunge at someone else. Not wanting someone else to get involved, Naruto used his chakra to force himself from the stream. A stinging sensation ran down his legs as his chakra forced itself out in pulses rather than a thick, forceful push, resulting in him roughly being forced out of the water. The splash his exit made caught the attention of the G-Splice and the victim of its attack, allowing him to throw three kunai in a trident formation at the G-Splice before it could take action. At least, he hoped it would occur that way.

What happened was the G-Splice weaved to the left to dodge the first kunai, but still found its skull being pierced by the second kunai. The first and third kunai forced their way into the victim's skull, most likely killing him upon impact. Running to the G-Splice first, Naruto didn't take any chances and took a moment to poke its body with an empty Pokeball. Relieved that the Pokeball didn't absorb the G-Splice into itself, Naruto sealed the body within a scroll he had in his pouch. The victim, on the other hand, brought him nothing but fright at the familiar body before him. The lifelessness of the body was not new to him, but it was who it was that made the situation unsettling.

_'That is me, right?'_ As much as Naruto wanted to take in the sight of his corpse and the implications of killing himself, Naruto knew that he didn't have enough time to get lost in his thoughts. With a gulp and a silent prayer for the blessing of his past self, Naruto sealed the body into his scroll and used a kunai to dig out the blood from his corpse and forced it into the water in order to mask the scent of blood being spilled. With that done, Naruto realized that he needed to check the cameras for any evidence of his arrival, the fight, or him...taking care of the enemy. Running back to the ranch took no time at all, despite the sheer exhaustion that began to make itself apparent. Walking into the house, seeing everything as he remembered it mere days before starting his journey, and the nostalgia that clawed at his heart made it difficult for him to focus on what he needed to do. With a sigh and a mental note to investigate on the life of himself later, Naruto went into his father's study, ignoring the various photos hanging from the walls and walked straight for the camera. Thankfully the password for his father was the same, allowing him to see the status of every camera on the property.

Network Error.

Letting a sigh out, Naruto rebooted the system and watched the system restore itself. Looking through the footage revealed to him that his 'arrival' to this timeline wiped the system of its footage for the entire day. An unexpected boon from Sexebi forcing him into the past he supposed. The next task he needed to accomplish was healing his Pokegirls on the private server, which was located in the Researcher's Quarters of the ranch. His only Pokegirls were some of the most resilient combatants he ever obtained, yet not even they were able to...

Shaking his head to rid himself of the train of thought that would not benefit him, Naruto walked into the Researcher's Quarters and entered his access codes to use the healing chamber. Placing his two Pokeballs into the machine and setting them for the maximum treatment, Naruto proceeded to seal the room from outside intrusions and grabbed the sealing scroll that contained...himself. He knew that he should be doing this in his room. An act of tribute for a blessing from himself, but knew that time was of the essence. With a nudge of his chakra his body appeared on the floor, still with no sign of life coming from within the corpse. Taking off the shirt of the corpse revealed the seal that held the Kyuubi starting to fade on the outer edges of the seal. The Kyuubi inside of the seal must be angry at not being able to do anything about its current situation. Brushing his hand across his own seal made him think of _his_ Kyuubi, the one who did so much for him and gave him the opportunity to live when he should have died multiple times.

_'If only the two of you met already, then perhaps you would have been able to block my kunai. I am sure the two of us could have figured out a way to explain the time travel problem together.'_

**"Who is to say that we cannot figure out a way?"** The voice, so similar to Kyuubi he knew, yet of a different tone called out to him. Looking above the corpse, Naruto made eye contact with a dark skinned woman with nine maroon tails curled around her waist. Though she had no vulpine features on her face, he felt that the form this woman took was merely a shell of its true glory.** "You possess the Yang portion of me, yet do not feel the same as I do. You being here should not be possible, yet you present an opportunity I would be foolish to deny for myself or my host. The Pokegirl that attacked my host you have it yes?"**

"I do, but she is dead and sealed."

**"Despite being dead, as you know it of course, her body still roared with life. Our Biju chakra still flowed within its veins, and through our connection I make you this offer. Allow me to use you as a conduit to transfer me and my host's soul into the body of the feral and, in exchange, I will give you whatever chakra I cannot take with me."**

"Why give up your chakra so willingly to someone you don't know?" Warmth began to caress his chest with every innocent twirl of the Kyuubi in front of him. The smile she wore, he could tell, was simple in its honesty of defeat. It was an expression his Kyuubi never used with him.

**"If I do nothing then me and my host will die. Even if most of my power never returns to me, we will still live even if the body is not our original."** The Kyuubi of the corpse bent down and traced a finger over her seal. Her home, he realized, and noticed her eyes taking in every detail of her host's body. Looking back to him, the Kyuubi gestured to the scroll under the body. **"There isn't much time. Unseal the feral and place your right hand over its naval. As I force chakra out of the seal, guide it to the feral and I will do the rest from within."** Despite being unsure of the idea this Kyuubi had, Naruto didn't want for either it or the him before himself to die. Nodding to himself, Naruto proceeded to release the body of the G-Splice and laid it next to his corpse. By placing his hands upon both navels at the same time, he began to spread his chakra across his hands waiting for what he assumed would be a trickle of chakra from the Kyuubi.

What he got was, instead, a flood of chakra that burned his hand before he could siphon it through his body. Naruto bit into his left shoulder to muffle the scream that wanted to make itself known as he directed whatever chakra he could into the G-Splice. As he continued this process, Naruto felt a swirling sensation occurring within himself, as if his own seal was helping to filter the chakra into its new home. Like a pinwheel moving due to the wind, the seal felt as if it was a whirlpool churning to devour the chakra coming into him. A burst of intensely hot chakra came out of his corpse, making Naruto wince as he felt the nerves within his arm radiate pain that almost made him lose his concentration.

"Do...Don't..." Glancing at the corpse of the G-Splice, Naruto saw its eyes creaked at him with the familiar glow of orange slowly bubbling around itself. Nodding to the Kyuubi, Naruto doubled his efforts to siphon the remaining chakra from the corpse while doing his best to ignore the stinging numbness that began to take over both of his arms. As he focused on siphoning chakra, Naruto lost track of the orange glow of chakra that overlapped his body. He was not sure if this cloak was his own or the Kyuubi within the G-Splice, but the corpse no longer looked like him. The corpse had, at one point, began to melt into a puddle of blood and muscle that made it impossible to recognize its face.

Eventually, as the last remaining bits of chakra were extracted from what remained of the corpse, the remains became lit by a flicker of the Kyuubi's chakra, erasing all organic matter of the Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku from this past. In his place was the G-Splice that tried to kill Naruto as he was forced into this time. As if unified by their pain, both Naruto and the Kyuubi felt their chakra cloaks disappear and looked at each other. Looking down at his belt, the Kyuubi moved its right hand to the Pokeball he tried to use on the G-Splice corpse earlier and entered it without hassle.

_'I need to heal her. Them, Ugh,'_ Naruto scratched the top of his skull as he placed the Pokeball on the healing machine for the same treatment as his other Pokegirls. The idea of two souls sharing one body, while not unusual considering what he dealt with in the past, was still something he found unnerving considering he did not know if the soul of her Naruto managed to be brought with her or not. He didn't feel a burning pulse similar to her soul entering the G-Splice after all. Taking a moment to himself, he glanced down at the remains of the corpse, its material belongings that it wore at the time, and made a gesture of prayer to the deities above for what he was about to do.

Sealing his old clothes into a scroll, Naruto glanced at the classic navy blue jean overalls his family were infamous for wearing. The red shirt underneath had gashes that were sewn multiple times if he had to guess, and the brown leather boots were steel tipped and clearly were worn from excessive use on the farm. Glancing at the cell phone he now owned, Naruto flipped through some of the text messages and pictures he had. The only text of interest were of someone by the name Bri, who was someone Naruto didn't recognize from his time, and from Viri, who had not replied in over a day if the date was correct. A thought entered his mind that immediately prompted him to check for the date and time of this exact moment.

(June 5th, 10:41 A.M., 300AS)

He appeared four days before his parents gave him permission to take the Tamer test. With the Tamer test in mind, Naruto looked around his pockets and found the oddity that confused him as he examined his new belongings.

An occupied Great Ball.

What kind of bond was he to have with this Pokegirl? Was it even a tamed girl or a feral that was caught before he arrived? A minor inconvenience from his arrival to the past erasing the camera data, but the boon of not having footage of his arrival was too important. He didn't need to be captured and examined by scientists and magical experts after all. Grabbing his Pokedex and opening the device revealed to him that, much to his confusion, all of his SLC, list of won badges, and most of his Pokedex entries were gone, erased from this world. The only entries, outside of his basic profile from his time, were of the three Pokegirls he currently had on him. While the first two he expected, the G-Splice (more speficially its components) confused him. Tapping on her data entry didn't help either.

Blightened Berserker AMALGAM, the Sick Unarmored Fury Pokegirl

Component: Blight, Berserker

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Poison/Fighting

Frequency: Unique (Breeding Capabilities Unknown

Diet: Any Food

Role: Virus Spreader, Plague Bearer, Assault Troop (Legal Status Unknown)

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Plant, Bug, Fighting, Poison, Dark, Rock

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic, Healing Types

Attacks: Poison Powder, Poison Mask, Poison Mist, Spice 3, Plague, Rage, Snarl, Fear Aura, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick

Enhancements: Enhancements increase with damage and anger (up to Speed, Strength, and Reflexes (x15), Enhanced Senses (x 3), Regeneration, Summon Weapon, Disease Resistance, Fast Healing

Disadvantages: Easily Berserks, Low Self Control

Evolves: Unknown

Evolves From: None

Amalgams were the rarest G-Splices to exist, a fact he learned from Fran during their travels together. The fact that the G-Splice that was made with some of his chakra, combined with the knowledge that there were an unknown amount of these fighting against his friends and family alike made him dread the possibility of the Kyuubi within the G-Splice being unable to control itself. Upon taking a quick read of the Components and their Pokedex entries, Naruto learned that the Blight were an extinct race of Pokegirls that poisoned whole communities merely by existing whereas the Berserker only became powerful as it lost itself into the lust of battle or the fury of its own anger. Part of him pondered the usefulness of the Blightened Berserker as a combatant, seeing as she was a normal Pokegirl otherwise, but knew that he would need to be careful using her in official settings.

Actually, his entire team currently were too unique to be used openly at the moment. Walking straight out into the world as a Tamer with high leveled Pokegirls of Extremely Rare or Unique typing would attract all sorts of negative attention he did not need. While he would keep his Pokegirls on hand, seeing as they were still synced to his Pokedex, he would have to turn it off whenever he obtained his new Pokedex and wanted to catch Pokegirls that he did not mind the world, or spies, knowing. Thoughts of his Pokegirls, those that he was forced to leave behind, clouded his mind as he briefly heard the cycle on the healing machine end. Grabbing his three Pokegirls and erasing his data from the systems, Naruto left the Researcher's Quarters and walked to his room as if he walked through a graveyard. Each photo on the wall, every award that was won that referenced him were not of him but of the Naruto he killed in order to live. Walking up the stairs with his hand gliding against the railing that he would climb down as a child made him reminisce of his childhood, everything his parents did to raise him to become the man he became, all irrelevant in this time. It was as he walked to his room that he noticed something odd about the room across from him.

The door opened, revealing a young woman with short, bowl cut black hair with sharp green eyes, light brown skin that reminded him of his mom. Her baggy green turtleneck went down to her knees, barely showing any of her black leggings, let alone if she had any Pokeballs on her. The expression on her face, so still that it made statues jealous, appraised him in his entirety in a way that put him on edge. Nodding in front of him, the woman grabbed him by his wrist and practically thrown him into the room. By the time he regained his bearings the door became locked, a pair of muscular arms held him in a bear hug, and he was face to face with the woman.

"Care to explain someone who looks like my brother magic'd him away and took his place?"

-Author Notes-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! For those who remember what I consider my first multi-chapter story, _The Start of a Unique Journey_, has been on hiatus for a long time. Too long for my tastes. While reading over the story from start to finish, making notes and taking reviews into consideration, I decided to go back to the drawing board and start the story over not from scratch, but from the ashes of a burned down building with only the foundation remaining intact. So, with that said, what is there to expect from this story? How will it play out with the original still up on the site?

_Starting the Unique Journey from the Beginning_ is a time travel multiverse story that has the Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku from _The Start of a Unique Journey_ being forced into a new universe so similar to his own, yet different. Expect plenty of flashbacks to different scenes I had written up as serious plot points for the first story, yet never had enough time to flesh out whole chapters around them. The story is its own entity, so Naruto might want to try and follow some of the same choices he made in his original timeline; however, things might not be the same in comparison.

I will be leaving the original story up for readers to reference as this story progresses. Eventually it is my hope that I can integrate details from the original story into this one to the point where the first story will no longer be necessary to read. While I love the original, I feel that my writing style changed to a state that will not flow with its roots, hence why I have this as its own story rather than a brand new chapter. With that out of the way, I will not be adding any Character Info until Naruto 'officially' begins his journey, which should be either the next chapter or the following one. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to drop them down as a review and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.

So, until next time everyone, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of two thin, yet well toned arms told him that the Pokegirl holding him was most likely a Fighting-Type. One who loved fluffy clothes, given by the softness of its clothes in contrast to its muscular arms. Now that he thought about it, was the Pokegirl wearing a one-size PJ? He couldn't tell where the fluff of her outfit began and ended. A flick to his forehead reminded him of how severe the current situation he is in. He, a dimensional traveler who went into the past to prevent the destruction of the world, was currently pinned by a sister who did not exist where he was from. That particular fact told him that, no matter what he did in this time, it was not his own world, so why send him to a completely different world if he had to save his own?

"Oi," His sister pointed between his eyes with a frown on her face. "Are you going to start talking to me, or am I gonna need to amp up the pressure?" The Pokegirl tightened her hold on him, making him grunt from the sudden pressure. Not knowing what to say, Naruto stayed silent and did his best to think about an answer. How could he explain that he was from an alternate apocalypse world that was sent back in time to stop the event from happening, only to kill his alternate self while killing a G-Splice made of his DNA, and sending the souls of the alternate Naruto and the Kyuubi sealed within into said G-Splice? The chakra he currently had could force the Pokegirl to release him and, assuming he could get away from any additional attacks his sister could order, run away from the property and, by extension, from his family. But could he do something so heartless?

"Ah, I see that Mary is still the strongest lamb out of your flock Bri." Wait, was that _him_ talking? It was his voice, if the itch in his throat was correct, yet that made him question what was making him talk. He did not feel any Psychic or Magic used on him from anyone in the room let alone the entire house.

"Don't try to pull a fast one on me!" Bri grabbed him by the collar and made his shirt tighten around his throat. "I don't know you and you don't know me!"

"Why would I not know my own sister, the very same sister who bought me my favorite wild berry cake mixed with Pokegirl Lures to make my outdoor birthday more exciting! Mom and dad were totally mad at you for bringing Ferals into the property, but I loved every moment of your birthday gift."

"You aren't my brother!" She shouted, punching him in the stomach without restraint. The strike made both him and the Pokegirl stumble, loosening the Pokegirl's grip on him. Rather than taking the opportunity Bri unknowingly made to run away, he stayed, looking straight into Bri's eyes and SAW. He saw the hurt of possibly losing her brother. The confusion of not knowing what was going on. The fear of what could happen to her if she had not taken the opportunity to strike first. The heavy breath coming from her as her chest heaved from lack of air.

'Something is wrong.' He knew for a fact that he was not one to get a good feel of someone's emotions during an interrogation. The words he spoke were his, but **THEY WERE NOT** at the same time. Ducking under the Pokegirl's arms, Naruto leaned to Bri and rubbed his right thumb on the center of her forehead, earning a wide stare from the woman. Upon contact with her a blur of faded images formed within his head. Memories relating to Bri, Naruto realized, ran rampant through him without giving him time to truly take in the content. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku, your older brother who was adopted as a baby. I am from the future and, in order to stabilize myself to this time, I fused with my past self in order to not attract attention from the Mages who would be able to recognize my irregular flow of time."

"Wh-Wha..." Unable to form a word, Naruto felt himself grab her hand and gripped her fingers with his own, forming a hook handshake before pulling her into his chest. A small gasp made him turn around to see a Pokegirl that stood a bit taller than him, covered in white wool that seemed especially thick around her arms. Other than the small ears that reminded him of a lamb, her feet were hooves. The Pokegirl's face was of shock and confusion. Not that he could blame her of course. He was shocked as well. Turning back to his sister, he noticed that not only had she began to cry at some point, but that her arms hung limp to her sides.

"But now that I'm here...I can stop everything from occurring again." Though he was unsure if those words were from him or something else, they had an effect on Bri if her stiffened posture was anything to go by.

"Y-Yeah I knew that." Glancing over to the side, Bri refused to look him in the eye. "I was just testing you was all." Pulling out of his embrace, Bri recalled the Pokegirl with a Pokeball before she could speak a word. Turning towards her oak dresser, she opened the top drawer and pulled out an unused Pokeball that had faded pink crayon over the red portion of the Pokeball. "How did I get this Pokeball?"

"By me giving it to you after you tried to take one of mom's Pokeballs, not knowing that the Pokeball had a feral Arbust in it." Diving back into the drawer, Bri replaced the Pokeball with a crumbled drawing of someone in a black suit and another in a yellow dress. While the side with the girl looked nice and even, with a flat line representing the ground and a small bush to the girl's left, the opposing side looked rushed, black crayon scribbled past the outlines. The guy was to be him, but the girl did not look familiar. As Bri glanced to the side, the answer came to him. "That is our drawing of me and you. You drew me while I drew you at our _wedding_."

"Shut up!" Throwing a shirt at him, Naruto grabbed the incoming garb and tossed it to her bed. By the time he turned back to her, both precious items were back in the drawer with Bri looking embarrassed yet relieved. A thought he hadn't considered popped into his mind. Where were their parents? Both of his parents were on the ranch before he left to start his journey. So them not being here was unusual. Were they shopping?

"So where did mom and dad go anyway? Shopping or selling?" The look Bri wore at his words immediately told him that he said something confusing. He tried to think of what happened in his past that made his parents disappear, yet nothing came to mind.

"Don't chu remember bro? They are on vacation for at least another month with you in charge of the ranch."

"Wait, I'm in CHARGE!?" No, no, no, NO! He could not be in charge of the ranch. He had to leave in a few days in order to start his journey. Was it possible that Bri was to take the journey in his place? If so, could he really deny his sister the opportunity to go on her own journey? "Why would they do something like that?" Looking at him for a moment, Bri surprised him by flicking his forehead.

"Your little time jump clearly messed with your noggin. You offered to look after the ranch until they came back." Opening her door, she gestured for him to leave her room. Once out, she led him to his room (at least the room of his alternate self) and opened his door. This room, barren of any personality like pilfered ruins dissected of their value, did not register as being his room. There were no posters on his walls, no books relating to Pokegirls and the various local breeds standing on his shelves, his clothes were lacking in personality, and his desk, which should have had a backpack filled to the brim with Pokeballs, lures, prepacked meals and more, simply had a journal of some sort with a blue pen to its side.

"Jeez, was I really such a neat freak?" Naruto said, unsure if he meant about his own past or of the him of this world. Bri walked over to an oak nightstand to the left of his bed, pulling out something he did not expect to see.

A Pokedex.

A black Pokedex (was it a custom request, Naruto pondered), but a Pokedex all the same. He thought of his roughed up Pokedex that still worked in this world and all of the entries within it. The black Pokedex looked too pristine. So perfect and untouched. The only peculiar thing about the Pokedex, outside of its color, was its key chain that had a Pokeball attached to it. Why did the Naruto of this world already have a Pokedex? Flipping the screen of the Pokedex, Bri handed him the Pokedex to look at.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Status: Inactive

Security Clearance: E

License: Breeder

SLC: 0

-Harem-  
Serenity: Hyperdoll, level 10

Judith: Classified

Classified? What Pokegirl did he have that was classified to his own Pokedex? Unsure of what to make of this information, Naruto placed his hand on the Great Ball his alternate self had on him and pondered which Pokegirl was in the ball. Hyperdolls, from the very little he recalled about them, were usually rookie level mistakes that earned them Very Rare status Pokegirls through their stupidity. He thought of his own beginning journey and some of the boons and mistakes he made when he started off. What made his alternate self so bad that he had a Hyperdoll on his team?

_An explosion blinded him for a moment. Screams of an unknown girl made him turn around, eyes widened at the sight of black shadows swallowing an unknown Pokegirl whole. He took three steps forward, turning back to see a naked, bruised girl standing before him with her arms spread wide. She was trying to defend him with what little strength she had left, if her buckling feet were anything to go by. The attacker was Very Near Human that had energy materialized around her, splashing into existence as if to signify what her intent was to them. A loud roar and a blur slammed into the defending Pokegirl, surprising both him and the attacker, allowing him to..._

"Bro!" Naruto tightened his grip on the black Pokedex as Bri tried to grab it from him. Seeing the Pokeball swing on the chain of the Pokedex made him realize that it was Serenity that was in that Pokeball. It was meant to be a special home for her because it was his Starter, despite already purchasing Viri from Aaron already. A scene began to play before his eyes but he shook his head. He did not need to keep blinding himself when there was so much to do! A ringing caught his attention, as did it make his sister forget about the black Pokedex for just a moment. Using the opportunity to pocket the Pokedex, he realized that the ringing sound was coming from the downstairs home phone rather than the business line.

Bri walked past him, probably to answer the phone he realized, and sat on his bed. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto realized that he was sweating. A sigh escaped him as he positioned himself to lay on the bed with his feet hanging off the edge with a pillow yanked from the head of the bed to be under his own. Feeling the unusual sensation of numbness beginning to take effect on his feet gave him something to be distracted by. Something more natural than flashes of memories that did not belong to him.

**"How else are you to understand the life you stole?"** Hovering above his vision was the alternate Kyuubi. Her skin looked healthier than before, yet the dark skin looked tightened around her skeletal structure. She descended onto the bed, sitting next to his head with her nine tails curled around him. Their tips spread across his chest with her left hand grazing his forehead.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside of the G-Splice with him?"

**"Oh I am inside that thing with him,"** she began as the hand upon his forehead trailed down to his navel. As she twirled her finger across it, she continued. **"Most of my consciousness is within the G-Splice. What I am is the bit that had to stay behind to help guide the chakra and the souls into the Pokegirl. Then, when I was to cease existing, I found myself being left alive by the Yang chakra you contain. Our energies merged,"** as she spoke her finger trailed up to his chest, circling where his heart was, **"until I found myself seeing the Kyuubi you contain. Sleeping within your soul."** Tapping his chest, she looked at him with a sincere smile. **"Did you know that she has a large mirror that displays you to her? Its such a cute sight to see. It was due to it that I saw the trouble you were going through with Bri and knew that I should be helping you."**

"By taking my body from me and forcing me to relive memories?" A shrug was all he got from her before she stretched her arms, her tails curling upwards with her.

**"Did you want to kill his sister? Could you live with her blood on your hands, let alone the blood of his family? Would you be capable of telling him that, in order to prevent your existence from being compromised, that you had to kill the family you two share?"** Silence was all he could answer with. Though he did not like his body being hijacked, there was no denying how useful the Kyuubi was at those crucial moments. The alternatives he could have taken weren't pleasant options at all.

"So what can you tell me about him?"

**"Nothing,"** she replied with a shake of her head. **"Believe it or not you know everything I know. Now its up to your short term memory to process all of the memories into long term; therefore, allowing you to gain access to his life."**

"Not that those memories aren't going to be helpful to me, but that also is not helpful to my current situation." Looking at the black Pokedex for a moment, Naruto flipped its cover to see the data within and noticed something different. 'Its history is still intact.' More specifically, its history of the Pokegirls the alternate Naruto caught during his journey. Clicking on the entries category allowed Naruto to see a glimpse of what his alternate self dealt with upon his journey.

Pidgy, Titmouse, Titacool, Ingenue, Squirtitty, Magikunt, Selkie, Geogal, Kitten... Each of those Pokegirls he either caught to sell or scanned were, at best, of Uncommon rarity. Looking a bit deeper into the data showed him that he hardly caught any Feral while traveling. The few he did were immediately sold at his first opportunity to a Pokecenter. Just what was going on with his journey?

**"He certainly tried doing things right."** The Yang Kyuubi leaned down and looked over his head. Flicking a finger across the screen, brushing through entries and data faster than Naruto could take them in. **"Tamings took forever due to his lack of experience. Battling Ferals were clumsy and costly, and Salvages were brutal to anything that had worth to other Tamers."**

"Does that mean that he only trained local Ferals to look unimpressive to Salvagers?"

**"Perhaps."** As the Yang Kyuubi ran a hand across his forehead to rub him she pointed at the Pokedex entry for the Bimbo Pokegirl, Naruto could not help but to wonder what she was trying to tell him. **"The first step is always the hardest one to take. Upon those first steps are always the choices that define the fate of one's journey. How do you think he survived until his ending became your beginning?"**

_'How did he survive is a good question to start with.'_ Unfortunately for him the Pokedex could only tell him so much at a time. Mostly about what he caught, who he kept on his Harem or as his Non-Combatant, and for how long he kept them for. Most of the Pokegirls he kept on him for longer than a day were of the Common Frequency. It was as if he never got a chance to hold onto a Pokegirl long enough to train them to become something. Well, outside of the Bimbo of course, which was his starter based on the data. The classified Pokegirl's data, while it could not state its breed name due to the black Pokedex not having the necessary security clearance, did inform him that the Pokegirl was on his team since being traded to him on Sadie Poken's Day. Was it possible for him to get clearance on what was given to him on that day?

"Hey bro," Bri's voice made him realize that the Yang Kyuubi disappeared and that his sister looked at him with a tint of red on her face, "mom and dad will be back in four days. Apparently something happened on their vacation that made them want to head home."

"Oh that sucks. I know that they've been wanting to take a long vacation for quite some time." Sitting up to stretch, Bri immediately sat next to his stretched form and rested her head on his left shoulder. Not knowing what to do, he placed his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and let out a sigh. There was something comforting in the silence between the two that made Naruto relax for a moment. He did not feel that there were a horde of questions demanding to be answered, a great mystery to be solved, or blood to be spilled. It almost reminded him of when he would talk to Celcia in his room to pass the time or to get her input on something important or silly.

"So..." Bri tilted her head so they could make eye contact. Though she quickly looked away upon contact, she did not move from her spot. "Whatever caused you to come to the past is dependent on going on your journey?"

"Yes it does. I can't accomplish what I need to do by staying at home after all."

"Oh!" Taking another glance at him, she darted her eyes as if they were sweeping the floor. What was it about him that made her so uncomfortable? "You know, I was looking forward to taking that Tamer Test on a Friday. You had your chance at being a Tamer so now it should be my turn to do it! But it would be pretty cool for me to have my big brother helping me out on my journey, and I'm excited about getting to start the journey anyway! So..."

"So?" He asked with a raised brow.

"How about we start the journey tomorrow!"

"T-Tomorrow?" That certainly was not an option Naruto considered. To simply start his journey as soon as possible rather than on the actual day he began. He pondered what kind of changes it would make to events he knew of; however, if Bri's existence is anything to go by, nothing is going to occur the same as it did before. "But who will watch over the ranch?"

"One of the assistants can handle it. Especially if we offer it as overtime pay. Lord knows that the League gives us so much credits that we can afford to pay someone a bit extra for a few days. Plus I'm the only one who has to actually take the test. You just need to submit an online request for activation of your status and you should be good." A thought popped into Naruto's mind as Bri talked.

"You've been thinking, no, planning this out for quite some time haven't you?" Startled by his words, Bri stood up fast as lightning, stomping like thunder in the distance until she did something he did not expect. She pointed at the black Pokedex. More specifically, she pointed at the Pokeball dangling on its chain.

"You better make it up to your girls before we leave tomorrow. And pack up everything tonight too! I'm not going to be supporting your lazy ass!" The force of her slamming his door made not just him, but the room itself jump. As if to force his hand on the issue the Great Ball rolled out of his pocket during his jump. A visual reminder of what he needed to do next. With the door locked behind him, Naruto grabbed the black Pokedex and tugged the Pokeball from its chain.

_'Well, lets meet Serenity.'_ Prepared with a smile on his face and confidence to be prepared, Naruto released the girl from her Pokeball. The young woman who came out of the Pokeball was tall with a muscular frame of a professional gymnast. Her vibrant pink hair, tied in corkscrew twin tails, flowed upwards as if floating in midair. Actually, she was levitating off the floor with her eyes closed and her arms held at her sides. Though she had wide hips, it was her C-cup breasts that immediately caught his attention. Scars from claws surrounded them, inscribing their mark into her flesh so deep that not even healing cycles could take them away. Then he noticed the scar of a puncture wound on the left side of her stomach. A circular scar around her belly button. A long line across the front of her right arm... Just how many scars did she have on her skin?

Then she opened her eyes. Wide to see the world around her. Curiosity formed as she looked across the room. Then, her golden eyes focused on him, and her golden eyes became molten with rage as she screamed. Energy roared out of the girl, painfully slamming him into the door as her screams became louder. When he tried to pry himself from the door the Hyperdoll rushed at him, slamming herself into him with enough force to make him choke. Her hands forced their way to his throat, squeezing it to the point where Naruto's vision began to blur. When was the last time she was tamed?

"Not him!" Serenity shouted as she squeezed harder. There was a moment that the energy she produced fluctuated, building up to something worse for him. Naruto forced his chakra to take a specific form and forced it out from his feet, causing them to shoot to his ceiling and hit it hard. It had the intended effect he, however, and got the Hyperdoll to let his throat go as she rubbed her head. As he dropped to the floor with pain shooting through his body, Naruto gathered chakra to the floor and sent a red chain made of his chakra, a gift from his Kyuubi teaching him his biological mother's technique so long ago, and used it to grab hold of Serenity and pinned her to the bed. If she had some claws, fangs, or something to pierce his flesh with, then he would not mind taming her without restraints; but, with how powerful she was as a feral that was not an option. So rough and forced it had to be.

(June 5th, 2:10 P.M., 300AS)

Taming Serenity took much longer than Naruto anticipated, and the sexual satisfaction was minimal for him. The sheer hatrid in her eyes whenever they made eye contact made the taming difficult, as did the tightness of her vagina whenever she clenched around his manhood. By the time he finished she simply laid on the bed, still with no signs of acknowledging him. The sight of her disturbed him as he never encountered such a reaction during a taming. Was this her taming shock? Eventually he could not deal with the sight of such a Pokegirl and simply recalled her, sighing to himself as he looked at the Great Ball on his night stand.

"Oh right. One more to go." Hand upon the Great Ball, Naruto looked down at the item and pondered if he should go through with taming her or to put it off. It was bad enough that he would be traveling with his 'sister' after all. A fact that meant he had to pack whatever he needed on top of getting his two official (or would they be unofficial considering he had two Pokedexes?) tamed before doing anything. Taking a look at the disheveled state of his room, he realized that taming should take a back seat until he straightened the room out. Due to the primarily clean state of the room before he released Serenity, there was hardly anything to clean. The most interesting item he picked up was the journal that his alternate self used. Opened to the world, beckoning to be read, Naruto flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

**-March 31st, 298AS-**

**This entry is going to be different from the rest before it. For I, Naruto Kujaku, have began my journey as a Tamer! Well, kind of started. I just came back from the testing facility and, due to my not so great scores despite my rancher background, was given a Bimbo to start my journey with. She didn't seem as stupid as the rest of the Bimbo breeds I've seen, so I named her Serenity. I was even able to do a quick taming at the testing facility rather than back at home! It would have been cool if I was given a Dragon or Magic type Pokegirl though. While those might not be common in Polass Town, I'm sure something could have been arranged!**

**Outside of the P-Meds, Pokeballs, and Pokedex I was given, I also have an extra set of Great Balls, an instant pop-out tent, and some sets of clothes for both me and whatever Pokegirls I catch. I think I'll keep Serenity nude unless she asks for clothes though. She has some fine hips! Speaking of Pokegirls, I got a call from Aaron Shields about my request for a Goth. While having something Extremely Rare would be cool, Dark types tend to attract more attention from the higher Frequency types of Pokegirls. So hopefully she can be bait. I'll update this as soon as I reach his facility in Shelaya City.**

_'Unlike me, who was excited for Viri as my first Pokegirl, he doesn't really care about her as anything but a Pokegirl. What kind of person are you?'_ The vibration of his cell phone caused him to look away from the journal and see who could be messaging him. A sigh escaped him as he read Bri's message to activate his license again. The instructions were fairly simple to do from his Pokedex when linked up to the Researcher's Quarters to get by some of the time restrictions most inactive Tamers had to deal with. Though it felt like he was forging signatures to speed up the process, Naruto knew that it was crucial for him to get everything in motion for tomorrow.

Speaking of him getting everything for tomorrow, looking through all of 'his' stash spots for supplies turned out to be duds. Though he was happy to have normal, non-farming-centered clothes such as t-shirts, swim gear, and some decent dress shirts for special occasions, most of what he REALLY needed, especially with having 0 SLC in this world, would be difficult to come across for free. Unless he partook in Salvage battles and only went for valuable Pokegirls or his opponent's SLC. A series of 'pings' from the black Pokedex caught his attention. Turning on the device revealed to him that it was trying to sync up to updates from the Ruby League and other important bits of information due to his time off the field. Some of the more interesting bits of updates were a small boon of 10,000 SLC to get back on his feet, a voucher for a free Pokegirl from any nearby Pokecenter (probably to ensure that he did not die too quickly), and a request to enter a video chat with someone from the league before leaving town in order to confirm that he was, in fact, Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku.

"Might as well get this over with." Hooking up the black Pokedex to a base to keep it standing didn't take too much effort to do. What took too much time was straightening out his room, again, to give a good impression. The call quickly got picked up, showing him an Officer Jenny with black highlights across her bright blue hair, who conducted an interview over the course of the conversation. The Jenny never once had a negative expression come across her face. Only smiles and looks of acceptance, a sight that did not sit well with him.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order Mr. Kujaku. You passed our screening, authorizations, and our mental evaluations. With that said, your file lists that you still have a classified Pokegirl on your harem roster. Is this correct?" Rather than say anything, he merely nodded. "Good, now due to you wanting to become an active Tamer your Pokedex will be a bit different from other ones currently in the system. This is a normal procedure for those unfortunate enough to find themselves with something they should not have, much like yourself. However, due to the, ahem, unique circumstances around that girl, any Pokedex owned by a Tamer will register the girl as a Goth rather than what she actually is. So please keep that in mind while talking about her when in public. It won't keep Team groups away from you, but it should prevent some of the other Tamers from taking an interest in her from Salvage battles. As an extra precaution she has been marked as your Non-Combatant, making it impossible for her to be selected upon losing to someone."

"I'm sorry to ask you this. Really, I am, but what makes this girl so special? My Pokedex lists her as classified, and I was given explicit orders to not be in contact with her during my time off." The last part was a lie, but the Officer did not need to know that little detail. The Jenny flipped through pages in a folder, sparing a look between him and the folder every thirty seconds until she pulled a sheet to the side. Reading something from the sheet, the Jenny nodded and placed the sheet back into the folder.

"The records we have on you correspond to your statement of not having any contact with the classified Pokegirl line up with your inquiry. However, despite your inquiry, I cannot give you a full answer as to what makes her special. All I can tell you is that she is not to ever use Teleport, hence keeping the special Skuld Techno Bell-And-Tracer Collar on at all times, which will limit, if not outright prevent her capabilities on the move depending on the limiters selected. Those limiters can be found on the collar and in your Pokedex, and can only be done by you due to the DNA functionality we installed to both the Pokedex and the collar. If you are unsure as to taking care of the Pokegirl in question, we can have special agents on hand for you to confront her."

"That will not be necessary," was what Naruto said despite the concern forming in his stomach. Just what kind of Pokegirl was he dealing with? The conversation ended after a few confirmations to tie up loose ends, leaving Naruto with a sense of dread as he stood up and walked over to the highest security taming room the family ranch had to offer. Whereas the standard taming rooms the ranch provided, which offered a queen size bed, various dildos, and special lubes for the client's use, the highest security room offered bondage restraints, technological methods to preventing use of attacks or enhancements from being used, and allowed for specific types of Pokegirls being unable to leave the room.

It was for that feature that Naruto did a quick survey of the highest security room for any flaws from its last use. The dark blue king sized bed in the center of the room had a bed stand on each of its sides, filled to the brim with condoms, lube, and other items he didn't care to mention. Four large, silver domes that were built into the ceiling emitted light from each corner of the room. The process to register the room to his voice took no time at all while he prepared himself for the next step.

Releasing the Pokegirl within presented him with an all too familiar sight of a white haired girl with curved black spikes with red discs placed above her ears. A red wire extended from the red discs to a black collar with red vents around her collar bone. Her breasts were hidden by black plates that circled down the sides of her body and went down to her navel. Her pale skin tone clashed heavily against the cold, black steel that made up most of her body from the waist down. Where her hips would be were two long arms with neon red sickles extended from the tips of the arms. Below her waist was beige armor extending her upper torso to her abdomen, which was covered in thick, black armor with a beige plating on her underbelly. Her four legs, though covered in the same thick armor that made up most of the lower half of the body, had red muscles exposed to the air, allowing him to see them flex in preparation for battle. Her feet had two heel-like toes on the front, which were supported with two matching claw appendages on her heels.

The moment the Pokegirl realized that she was released from her ball, eight clips of ammunition grew from the top of her abdomen in even rows. Two whip-like claws with red sensors extended from her waist to stare at him with their claws extending within seconds to grab hold of him. A thick, red vial extended from the sickles, making them glow for battle. She curled her upper body back similar to a scorpion preparing its tail to strike, making Naruto realize that her entire height, when extended, must have been up to 8 feet, if not more since her spider-like legs were curled to jump away. At least, until she blinked at him.

"Naruto!" Immediately reverting her weapons back to standby mode caused the sickles to turn into blunted nubs, the ammunition cartridges sunk into her abdomen, and her whip-like claws curled around her waist. She grabbed hold of him and clung to him as if he would disappear. Tears began to escape her eyes as she kissed what felt like every surface from the nape of his neck to the tip of his forehead. The barrage of kisses lasted for a few minutes before she released him from her hold. When he was released, Naruto realized that he also had tears trailing down his cheeks and let out a chuckle as he released the second Pokegirl from her ball.

The Pokegirl stood at 5'6 with curved scars trailing from the top of her shoulders down to the palm of her hands. Though she stood naked before him, her white hair gliding across her thin frame like a curtain across a window, they did nothing to hide the spikes that circled her forehead or the two thick, leather straps on her arms that, when pressed together, would lock them into place under her DD breasts. Bandages loosely circled around her thighs as did the rusted chains that were draped around her ankles. Her left eye focused on him, trailing his body with her gaze as she pressed her hands together. Spikes that trailed her arms and thighs constantly leaked blood with every movement she made, from her heart beating to her fingers twitching a silent command. Without warning Naruto found himself being forced from the ground by an all too familiar curved half of a blue shell scooping him towards the Pokegirl. The Pokegirl wasted no time in grabbing him by the throat and forced a chain across his torso to pull him in for a kiss. Her razor sharp teeth made his lips bleed as she deepened the kiss.

As painful as the kiss was, nothing could compare to the sudden puncture of something entering his right thigh. The sudden, unexpected pain made him groan between a mix of agony and lust, stirring his cock to harden before her. Almost immediately the Pokegirl ran a hand down his bulge, pulling away from his face with an acknowledging, approval of a smile.

"That is certainly master without a doubt!" A giggle from the Pokegirl made her lower Naruto to the floor as she removed the chain around his torso. Naruto took a look between the two Pokegirls and pulled them in for a shared hug. Despite the sudden action making the two girls stumble awkwardly around him, both girls quickly hugged him back.

"Banika! Rushina! Oh how I'm glad to see you both with me!" A sudden push made Naruto fall on his ass. Looking up told him that Rushina glared at him with two chains materializing around her arms.

"Where are everyone? Why are we in a taming room?"

"You recalled us before we were killed-" Naruto raised his left hand, silencing Banika from talking any further. A moment of silence was needed for him to collect his thoughts. Certainly there was a lot of information to cover, which both Pokegirls deserved to know, but he had to think of where to start. When he found the strength to begin the hand was lowered.

And he began to explain what happened when he recalled them.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! Writing this chapter not only was fun to do, but made my wife get engaged in the Pokegirl lore and community to get a better understanding of what I want to write about. Not gonna lie, hearing her laugh at a ton of dex entries and the timelines for different leagues is hilarious as much as it can be rough when discussing different plot ideas and hearing flaws and such, but I love both sides of her input. It certainly is nice to have someone to talk to in person about this type of fandom. One discussion we had was about Banika technically being the 'first' Pokegirl I always intended for Naruto to get not due to what breed she is, but due to the image I found that inadvertently set me to the path of Pokegirls years ago. I will, eventually, post the picture as a link; however, people can shoot me a PM so I can email them a file of what she is based on.

With that said, I am happy to see a decent wave of followers wanting to keep up with the story. I would love to hear the opinions of my readers through reviews of PMs as well! While I'm on the topic of PMs, I do not mind discussing plot ideas for other stories; however, writing requests isn't something I want to focus on right now. I would also like to thank DPSS for their review! I am quite happy that a fan of the base story not only found this one, but thinks this story is awesome. I would love to hear some of your favorite Pokegirl stories sometime!

So, until next time, stay golden everyone!  
Kazikamikaze24


	3. Chapter 3

_It started with a cough. A single, simple cough made Naruto look behind to see a soldier bleeding from his eyes. His camouflage armor took on a silver glow as the single cough quickly became a barrage. Shouting from another soldier became lost as the coughing soldier suddenly stiffened, his Allied Forces armor glowing brighter than before._

_"Those G-Splices infected another one. Damn, take cover!" A soldier pulled Naruto down with him as the armor flashed three times. Upon the final flash the sickly soldier was no more. His armor left behind to be quickly pillaged by the remaining soldiers for whatever valuables he had. His Pokegirls long since dead in the conflict, Naruto managed to snag a few Ultra Balls, Potions, and ration bars for himself before a small thumping from all around the cavern made him look around the soldiers._

_"Get away from the corpse!" Maybe it was his words that confused the soldiers, seeing as there was no corpse to get away from. The sight of none of the soldiers made Naruto grab the soldier that pulled him down and yanked him as the ground around the armor collapsed. The sight of so many comrades gone in an instant made the soldier he saved scream with his free hand on a Pokeball ready to release whatever girl was inside. A sense of dread came from the hole as the soldier shouted something that was lost to him. The dreading feeling from the hole encroached Naruto's senses. Warning him of the coming threat being too much for Rushina or Banika, Naruto tried to concentrate on bringing his chakra to coat his arms._

_To use as chains._

_Anything!_

_But only familiar burning sensation of being tapped out of chakra awaited him._

_A portion of the surrounding hole fractured as the dread announced its presence to the soldier for the first time in the form of loud, crunching teeth breaking what sounded like bricks. Yanking himself out of his grasp, the soldier raised one of the standard issue guns and pressed the trigger. Only experience got Naruto to jump back in time to avoid spikes of the cavern puncturing the soldier's head before the spike curled the extended tip like a hook, dragging the soldier to the feral below. The thumping became a march of a monster. A monster that Naruto had no intention of meeting, let alone becoming its prey!_

_Running down the cave got him away from the mystery Pokegirl, the surrounding stone gave way for moss and twigs littering the walls of his exit. Though he wanted to run out of the cavern and be free of whatever Pokegirl made this area her dwelling, Naruto shoved a ration bar into his mouth, chewing as fast as he could in hopes of accelerating his charka production. The dread he felt from before went down his spine as he prepared to open another ration bar. _'Fuck this,'_ he decided as he ran out of the cavern and dove into a thick bush. A bone rattling roar made him turn around to see a blood stained Onyx, at least eight feet tall, with her 'hair' twice as long with the tips of her hair taking the shapes of drills. On each 'drill' was a random limb from the soldiers she killed, twirling their blood around the entrance as if she were swatting flies away. With what seemed to be a 'huff' the Onyx walked back into her home, leaving Naruto to turn around and leave._

_**SNAP!**_

_A Falcongentle, an Uncommon Flying-type Naruto never saw use of during his journey, wearing the armor of the Allied Forces, grabbed him by her talons and took to the skies as the surrounding trees crashed around the bush he hid in. Naruto noticed the hair of the Onyx tried to stretch for them, only to twirl in anger at her prey escaping her._

_"Where are you taking me?" Looking up at the Falcongentle, he noticed that her armor was stained with blood and slashes around her shoulders told him that she was fighting for quite some time. The skies were quiet and grey with clouds curving around in the shape of a dome across the horizon. Glancing at the ground rewarded him with too many scenes to take in at once. Burning villages with Pokegirls and humans alike trying to stop the fires from claiming any more buildings. Giant elemental creatures constructed by Magic-type Pokegirls forcing oncoming ships from the shore from docking. It was easy to find scenes of war playing before him with countless lives, Pokegirls and humans alike, dying in the crossfire for problems they weren't responsible for._

_"My mission is to ensure that you get to the Citadel and try to make contact with the Kyuubi. Our forces are slowly converting enemy Ferals, but time is of the essence. For every five we take down another ten come out courtesy of Cocooner breeding whatever girls are in dire need to push us back." A blaze of purple caught his attention as a horrific scream echoed across the land. The source, a black barrier that kept so many Allied Forces from entering, finally flickered out of existence, revealing a castle made of blue crystal with tall watch towers surrounding the castle in a hexagon formation. Each tower had a blood red crystal that were at least five hundred meters tall, glowing menacingly as Pokegirls suddenly came out of the watch towers. Flying, Electric, Magic-types, and some he wasn't sure of came in hordes to protect the Citadel._

_"They're coming!"_

* * *

Banika and Rushina sat silently on the bed as Naruto leaned on the wall across from them. The high security taming room they were in hardly used since he told them of what happened since he recalled them. Well, only the relevant information that they needed to know. There was so much he could never express with words alone of what he witnessed, participated, and ran away from. Situations that, had he been prepared instead of sabotaged, could have changed the tide of the war instead of being in such a hindrance to their victory. But he could not think of a past that no longer mattered in the present he lived in. For he now had a chance to prevent that fate from occurring in the first place.

Taming the two was a quick affair due to the solemn mood the two found themselves in. He couldn't hold it against them however. Learning that your friends, family, and fellow harem sisters were effectively dead and gone forever would make anyone feel distant and lacking. The only reason they pushed for a taming was to feel their bond settle back with him once again. The thought of the final Pokegirl he had to tame today before he would be comfortable leaving tomorrow made him concerned for what the blacklisted Pokegirl could be.

**"Waiting, waiting, waiting..."** The Yin Kyuubi sang from within. "While you wait the sands of time trickles down. What shall waiting give you?" _Suddenly a bush surrounded Naruto, though he felt like he was different yet again. The slight tiredness from his taming session suddenly became exhaustion from fleeing. In his right hand was a Pokeball while his left hand clamped around his hand. Vomit slammed against his palm in retaliation to the scene of a Kitten being mutilated by a trio of Feral Hounds. His Bimbo, the only Pokegirl he had left, did nothing but lose against opponents and got raped time and time again by Ferals. Could he risk losing her just to survive? Could he..._

_'Alright I get it,'_ Naruto shot back as he grabbed the Pokeball that was attached to the Black Pokedex and whistled to his two Pokegirls. Banika flicked Rushina's forehead to snap her out of her daze, but both Pokegirls were ready for him. "We still have one more girl to worry about before we can call it done and rest for the time being. We don't know what kind of breed she is other than she has her ability to teleport nullified."

"So she is a Psychic type?"

"The Officer Jenny I spoke to over the phone told me that she is listed as a Goth Pokegirl despite not being one, so expect some form of lashing out. Banika, I want you on the ceiling behind the bed with your lasers at the ready. Rushina, you are on intimidation mode with your chains circling the bed." Both girls took their positions within seconds. Stiff at the ready, the three nodded to each other before he released the mystery Pokegirl from her ball.

"KNEEL!" Within seconds of her release an aura of sheer terror and domination came spewing from the Pokegirl. Her pale skin brought brightness to the crimson dress she wore. Her torso was covered by a metal corset with black armor that covered the nape of her neck and right shoulder. Her cape was made from some type of red animal hide with metal spikes trailing the outer edge. Her dress barely hid her gold heels, but did nothing to hide the blood stains that coated her legs. Her head, the most interesting feature to him, had her hair, a blend of black and red, curled into four horns. Two small ones above her eyebrows that curled towards her shoulders while the two long horns went along her shoulders curling up towards her head. The spikes that trailed along her cape formed together into a metal whip with a motion of her hand. A motion that sent the weapon towards him with its aim straight for his neck.

Only for Banika's clawed appendages to wrap around the Pokegirl's throat from behind while the metal whip was easily tangled with Rushina's chains and forced to the ground. The look of terror was nothing in comparison to the anger, let alone the fury of his two Pokegirls as the same breed came to mind.

_Sanctuary Goth._ An infamous breed that not only were able to exist without the need of taming, but were masters in aura and mental attacks that made humans and Pokegirls alike follow her every command. Agents of the Dark Continent, they kidnapped humans to make them into breeding tools and liberated Pokegirls from humans they deemed 'unfit' for caring for Pokegirls. Though fragile like a human, their potential in learning any Magic-type skill made them versatile and powerful. The fact that the Naruto from this world managed to get himself a Sanctuary Goth certainly didn't make sense to him the longer he thought about it. He was, at best, an average Tamer who cared little for working with the Pokegirls he caught. So how in the hell did he manage to catch, not borrow, CATCH a Sanctuary Goth? Another question was why did she allow him to keep hold of her ball when it was common knowledge that Sanctuary Goths never allowed for a human to keep ownership of their Pokeball.

"Lets save ourselves the trouble of taming her and just kill her. The less of her kind the better." Banika said as she positioned one of her scythes at an angle that would cut Judith's head clean off.

"Why not let me play with her master?" Rushina began as a chain draped itself around the Sanctuary Goth's legs, pinning them together. "We can see how much punishment she can take before we let he take a dirt nap!" Judith looked at him with a curious expression. Despite the terrified face she wore, she stared directly at him.

"You've changed."

"So?"

"Your power," Judith began, her eyes inspecting what he felt was his every crevasse. Her gaze stopped at his navel, where the Kyuubi rested within, and her lips changed into a smile. "Whatever happened after our encounter changed you for the better."

"I can't exactly say losing my Tamer status, my harem, and being kept on house arrest for a year has changed me for the better." Something kin to a pulse left the Sanctuary Goth. A frown evident on her face as the four domes above her glowed for a moment. "Unless you are trying to project your thoughts to one of us in the room, no Psychic or Magic can leave this room until we leave it."

Judith, covered in shadows, screamed something at him he could not understand. Blood leaked from her scalp as her spiked whip, drenched in blood, twirled around her before she launched it at him. He could do nothing but scream as she pulled him towards her. His head banging back from the force of her action allowed him to, momentarily, see that Serenity was laying face down on the ground. Still. A hand caressed his left cheek, guiding his head back to its owner whose wicked smile matched the gleeful eyes that stared at him.

_"Together we will do quite nicely." A scream made her let him go. A black chain materialized around her shoulders as two bursts of fire suddenly came at Judith. Dropped to the ground, Naruto could see Serenity, now a Hyperdoll, immediately upon Judith with two swords made of ice primed for the Sanctuary Goth's shoulders._

A muffle brought Naruto from the memory. The memory only lasted a second, but within that second Rushina made Judith's limbs spread out through the use of her chains. A hook primed at each palm in the event she tried something.

"Together we will do quite nicely." Naruto took a few steps closer, mimicking the caress to her face as Judith did to him in the memory. She froze upon his touch, staring into his eyes as he wondered if it would be a good idea to keep her. The League knew of him keeping hold of a classified Pokegirl, which meant that he would be watched by both Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies across the region, let alone the globe. But would there be any repercussions for killing her?

"I can get you rare Pokegirls-"

"We are going to do great things together right?" That question made Judith pause. "Tomorrow I'm going back into the field. The two Pokegirls that have you pinned will be with us on our journey. You, Sanctuary Goth, will be the Non-Combantant on the team that, to the rest of the world, will just be a Goth Pokegirl. Know this," Naruto pulled her closer to where their foreheads were touching, "if I get a feeling that you are trying to sabotage our chances of doing great things together there will be consequences." Biting her lips earned him a shiver from Judith. His hands tracing her hips as he enjoyed the Sanctuary Goth squirm under him. He didn't know how long it would take to bond with her, but he knew that there would need to be a Taming session every night until a bond formed between the two of them.

* * *

June 6th, 8:00 A.M., 300AS

Polass Town, a town between Stalixes and Coastal City with locals and tourists alike coming together to either leave to the coast or to explore the rest of the region. For Naruto and Bri, both were heading to the single Pokecenter the town had in order to obtain their 'league approved' Starter Pokegirl. For Bri, despite already having her Lambchop, getting a second Pokegirl that could cover her Fighting-type's weaknesses such as being a short range combantant. Naruto, on the other hand, desperately needed a blank slate to work with. Serenity still wanted nothing to do with him. Judith could not be used in a public setting. Banika and Rushina we WAY too unique to be used so soon at the start of his second shot as a Journeyman Tamer. Then there was the G-Splice that looked like a pale version of himself that used Blight, an extinct plague Pokegirl, as a base.

All in all, he would be a prime target for anyone wanting a Pokegirl unlike any other.

"Alright bro, I'm gettin my testin on in room 106! You go get yourself a new girl and wait for me in the lobby while I take my test." Waving her off, Naruto walked to the counter to speak to the Nurse Joy stationed for the town. Glancing around the lobby reminded him of when he took his Tamer Test. How excited he was to start his journey with Viri and how apathetic he was at the idea of his father sending her off to Aaron. What would he have said to his past self if he had the opportunity to see himself at that point? To call Aaron and tell him to Level-5 Viri so her illegal Team Rocket operations would stop? _Would any of his advice matter in the end?_

A soft cough from a bored looking Nurse Joy brought his attention back to the matter at hand. The normally friendly looking Pokegirl looked like she would rather be any where else but helping him. She pointed at the black Pokedex he held and took it from him the moment it was close enough to reach. Right as he was about to speak she raised a finger to silence him. Typing on her terminal while inserting the Pokedex into it, the Nurse Joy looked at him as information appeared on the terminal.

"Surprised to see a Tamer who hasn't been on the taming scene come back after a hiatus like yours. Can you still even get it up?"

"I'm more than capable thank you." A roll of her eyes was all he got from her as her terminal beeped. Handing him back his black Pokedex, the center of her desk parted way for a single Pokeball to appear. Glancing back to her terminal, she nodded before rolling it at him.

"Brand new and your problem now. Should be a breeze in comparison to the Hyperdoll you have." With a mutter of 'Thanks' Naruto walked to one of the free tables and scrolled through his 'official' Pokedex.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Breeder/Tamer

SLC: 10,000

-Harem-  
Serenity: Hyperdoll, level 10

Unnamed: Magicunt, level 5

Judith: Sanctuary Goth, level 50

**MAGICUNT, the Magical Fish Pokegirl **

**Type: Animorphic (Fish)**

**Element: Magic/Water **

**Frequency: Uncommon to Rare **

**Diet: kelp and some fish **

**Role: spellcaster (especially water)**

**Libido: Average **

**Strong Vs: Fire, Psychic **

**Weak Vs: Electricity, Plant, Ice **

**Attacks: Punch, Spells **

**Enhancements: Spellcraft**

A team of Magic users? Magicunts had the Water sub-type and Sanctuary Goths were part Psychic, which made his team slightly versatile in comparison to when he began. A Harpy and Buzzbreast weren't exactly bad to start with; however, he got lost in his thoughts as memories of his first battle with Celcia and Gwendilon flashed through his head. Fighting against a Kitsune and Kitten that worked together to ambush them. Though lost in his thoughts, Naruto flipped through his Pokedex to look at the available information for the Magicunt. He only knew of them as food for humans and Pokegirls alike, so finding out about their personal pocket dimension was interesting to say the least.

What kind of Pokegirl would she be, he wondered while waiting for his sister. Ten minutes became half an hour and still no sign of his sister. By the forty five minute mark he released the Magicunt, a 5'6 mermaid with long blonde hair, B-Cup breasts, slim figure and everything from the waist down being a scarlet red mermaid tail with blonde fins at the end. She was polite and relatively normal save for the large vagina that connected to her pocket dimension. It was CERTAINLY a sight to behold. By the hour mark he had yet to meet his sister, let alone see anyone taking their Tamer test now that he thought about it.

"She should have passed that test with ease. That test took me at beat half an hour. What room was it, 106?" Pocketing his Pokedex, he walked over to the corridor that held the testing room he was looking for. The room he was looking for was at the edge of the corridor before turning into another hallway. An unnatural presence came from the room that immediately put Naruto on edge. A quick check of his chakra told him that his chakra still hadn't filled back to half its normal capacity; however, he would need to make do with what he had. With a pulse of chakra forming into his hands, Naruto opened the door, immediately needing to duck as a golden arrow shot at him. A quick glance of his surroundings showed him that the testing tamer hopefuls were either dead or injured. Mary, Bri's Lambchop, was in the corner with an arrow in her right shoulder.

"Stay back Naruto! She is here for me!" In the center of the room was Bri with a Pokeball in her left hand as a Pokegirl with multiple broken Pokeballs surrounded her. The Pokegirl in question was nude, averaging around 5'2 with white wings behind her shoulders. Her long, flowing blonde hair had a brown highlight across her left ear that went down to her chin. The expression she wore was a playful one despite the scene of carnage around her.

"Oh my, is this another unworthy obstacle in my way of making you my tamer?" Summoning a bow made of unstable magic, the unknown Pokegirl plucked the string, launching an arrow at him. Unfortunately for the Pokegirl, Naruto flicked a kunai at the oncoming arrow, bouncing it back at her.

_'Kawarimi no Jutsu.'_

A blink of an eye was all it took for him to take the place of the useless arrow, kunai in hand. The substitution made the Pokegirl unable to respond in time and could only take the kunai to the chest as he collided into her. Both human and Pokegirl slammed to the ground seconds after Naruto made contact. Though the unknown Pokegirl let out a scream as he unintentionally twisted the weapon in her chest, Naruto looked at his opponent and prepared to finish the job. Kunai raised high, he brought it down towards her head.

Only for a Pokeball to bounce off her head, making the enemy intangible.

Jumping away from the impact zone, Naruto watched as the Pokeball shook on the floor. His gaze never wavering as he stiffened in preparation of a unsuccessful capture. Thankfully the capture was successful. _'Most likely due to the Pokegirl knowing that she had little chance of getting out of the area alive otherwise.'_ As he put away his kunai, his gaze went to his sister, who was checking up on Mary for her injuries. A glance at his surroundings told him that the 'survivors' were looking at him with bewilderment and confusion. Not that he could blame them considering his sudden entry.

"Everyone hands in the air!" The shouting of Officer Jennies came from behind right as Naruto tossed the Pokeball back to his sister. As he felt someone slam into him, Naruto fought the urge to replace himself with one of the corpses and felt the cold floor within moments.

This certainly wasn't the way he expected his journey to start.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! Its been quite the while and I'm glad to see more followers keeping themselves in the loop! This chapter was interesting to write, mostly due to using a scene I intended for the original story, but never quite got to taking the story to that point. Judith's initial design, which I love, is based off **Judith, the Scourge Diva** from _Magic the Gathering_. Seeing as me, my wife, and most of our friends play the game (mostly commander for those interested), I wouldn't be surprised if more references, if not straight up scenes of the game being used show up in the story.

To the **shadow overlord279**: I'll most likely post an update to the original story informing older readers to this story after I post a few more chapters. I'm quite happy that you found yourself back to reading my story!

To everyone else, drop a review on your way out if you'd like. So, until next time, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	4. Chapter 4

June 6th, 10:07 A.M., 300AS

An Angel. The Pokegirl that tried to devote her services to Bri was an Angel. An Elysian variety, whatever that meant, killed five Tamer hopefuls, injured ten humans, and left one unharmed. That one being Bri, his sister. The squad of Officer Jennies spent an hour interrogating him about his role in saving the humans and how he stalled the Angel long enough for Bri to capture her. Only when Bri gave her side of the story did the Officer Jennies let the two out of their custody with a small compensation for the incident within the Pokecenter. Ten Pokeballs, 10,000 SLC, a few basic Potions, and, in Bri's case, an exclusive Pokegirl only the top percentile of testers were allowed to select.

"Can you _believe_ that I was going to originally pick out this adorable Pyrothon that I saw no one show interest in? I mean, I could'a probably still gotten her if I pressed for her, but there wasn't no way I was letting a Dracass pass up!"

"Plus you can probably pick one up through a request thread or through other online means." Naruto's reply made her sister nod as she flipped through her Pokedex. The brother & sister duo were making their way towards the Hidden Bra Village, the very first stop in Naruto's journey. It was here that he met Casey and salvaged Navy and Kristy from Jacob Smith in his first battle as a Tamer. Within that city did Naruto realize that he enjoyed the thrill of catching Ferals, seeing the SLC add up before his eyes before selling them to whatever Pokecenter he could. Of course certain Pokegirls went back home so his parents could sell them; however, somewhere along his journey Naruto realized that he enjoyed the idea of selling Pokegirls he fought hard to catch. Perhaps he wanted to open a ranch like his parents? The idea wasn't unusual considering the life he grew up with.

"Did ye know that Dracass have a human AND a Dragonoid form they can switch through for a short time?" Bri pointed at something at the screen of her Pokedex. "And here it says that she has attacks only her Dragon form can use until she is trained to access her inner Dragon. Its why scientists and researchers alike consider her a Fighting/Dragon type!"

"But isn't the human form the Fighting type while the Dragon is, well, a Dragon?" Opening up his Pokedex, Naruto entered the Dracass name and did a quick study of Bri's newest addition.

DRACASS, the Dragon Guardian Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph

Element:

Human Form: Fighting

Dragon Form: Dragon

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human food with a preference for meat

Role: heavy artillery

Libido: Low

Strong Vs:  
Human Form: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

Weak Vs:  
Human Form: Flying, Psychic

Dragon Form: Ice

Attacks:  
Human Form: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack

Dragon Form: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam

Enhancements:  
Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight

"Hopefully you are prepared to deal with a slacker on your team. Apparently she will be lazy until you prove yourself as a worthy Tamer."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my brother! I only need the best of the best in my harem!"

A feeling that Naruto hadn't felt made itself apparent. The feeling of a vulpine Pokegirl watching them from a distance. The Pokegirl kept up with their pace at a distance of ten meters, never going too far ahead of them nor lagging behind. Though he tried to extend his senses to see if she was working with another feral (like the Kitten who worked with the feral Kitsune from his journey) or a solo act.

"A bag!" Naruto saw his sister run diagonally to the right, excitement displayed across her face._ Naruto found himself running towards a Pokegirl he just caught. A Puppy on the outskirts of a city he could not recall. Not caring for the world around him, he bent down to pick up the sealed Pokeball. Though Naruto saw a shadow quickly form over his back, it wasn't until he stood up into something that SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE that made him realize that, with no Pokegirl out to keep watch over him, that Naruto was in serious trouble._

"Hold on Bri!" The blur of a memory tried to glaze over his eyes again. Naruto shook his head in hopes of ridding himself of whatever memory wanted to make itself known. The sense from earlier practically screamed for his attention as he heard her snarl from a distance. The rough scratch of dirt and gravel as she ran towards him only served as an indicator of her attacking from behind. Crouching down at the last minute, Naruto spun around and kicked at the red furred Pokegirl at her abdomen, knocking her to the ground and giving him time to grab a kunai. On all fours, the Kitsune launched herself with her lips glowing red. A common sign of the Ember attack, Naruto threw his kunai at her collarbone to hopefully get her to cancel the attack.

The Kitsune launched the Ember at the metal weapon, melting it within seconds as the area around her became distorted as if the area became so hot the air became visible to him. Psychic Illusion, a Kitsune's bread and butter, was a technique Naruto was used to seeing through his life due to the sheer amount of Kitsune breeds that would challenge his family in order to claim him as theirs. Unfortunately for the Kitsune before him, he was not a simple, standard Tamer. His chakra pulsed out of him, a hidden echo across the battle that pinpointed the Kitsune's position for him.

_'Behind the tree.'_ Glancing around the area, Naruto saw a broken twig caught between two branches. Focused on the broken twig, Naruto used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with the twig. Rather than sticking to the branches, Naruto allowed himself to fall on top of the surprised Pokegirl with a kunai to her chest and Pokeball at the ready. If the Feral's screaming was loud, then him twisting the kunai inside her chest made her howl in agony. He placed his left knee on her navel, pressing down on it hard to weaken her enough to use the Pokeball on her. "Submit or you die." His snarl of a command made something within the Kitsune growl and tried to use her tail on him. Her tail quickly found a kunai, freshly removed from the Kitsune's chest, slicing through its tip. The multiple, painful sensations were too much for the Feral to handle and quickly blacked out. Catching the Pokegirl took no time, allowing Naruto to leave the bush and find his sister.

Small craters littered the road as Mary, Bri's Lambchop, kept a dark red Kitsune pinned to the ground. Her ass in the air, the Kitsune tried to use her tail to grab at the Lambchop's throat while attempting to wiggle free. A glance to the surrounding area showed a different set of tracks leading into the forest past Mary. Did Bri go into the forest for something? An insect Pokegirl capping at 5 feet tall with white armor around her skull. Her yellow skin with black stripes across her forearms, all four of her arms, caught his attention. In two of her four arms was Bri, unconscious, and the bag Bri ran towards in another. Something inside Naruto snapped at the sight of his sister being lugged around into the wild.

"Banika!" Immediately upon release the armored anarchid Pokegirl launched her claws at the insect Pokegirl, catching her swiftly. Rather than pulling her down to the ground, Banika ran with the fleeing Pokegirl until she reached a trio of Magnolia Trees and retracted her claws.

"Get ready to catch her!" Naruto, who ran alongside Banika when she caught hold of the Feral, nodded and waited along the base of the Magnolias Trees as the Feral was forced towards the treeline. The Feral, in an attempt to save itself, released Bri and the bag to try and use its now free arms to remove the claws from her. However, letting Bri go removed the only reason Banika had to hold back against the feral and used the two scythes at her hips to split her clean across her waist.

"I got you!" Upon catching his sister Naruto ducked under one of the nearby trees to avoid the upper torso of the killed Feral. Recognizing it as a Feralborn Ladyba, such a common Pokegirl could be found with ease in the wild if Bri really wanted to try another shot at getting one for whatever reason. Banika, who jumped down from the trees, grabbed the bag and started rummaging through it. "Anything worth the hassle?"

"Some Great Balls and a Fruit Lure. Want me to go Feral hunting? That encounter hardly served as a worth while battle for me." Naruto, while nodding at her, pulled out his original Pokedex and pressed the Great Balls from the bag to it. The balls became registered to that device, rather than 'his' black Pokedex, and gave everything to Banika.

"Don't get spotted by the locals. Catch anything you find to be worthwhile. I want to get my SLC up to at least 100,000 before leaving the Hidden Bra Village." With a nod the Battle Widow jumped into the trees, disappearing via Invis. He knew that Banika would get the job done as fast as she could. Wanting to stretch her legs and get back into battle status as soon as possible was something she did multiple times during their original journey together.

_'I need to get Bri back to Mary.'_ The walk back to Mary was thankfully uneventful outside of taking in the sheer amount of damage Mary's attacks must have done to create the craters he walked past. Mary and the Kitsune were still fighting, both on their last legs from the way both swayed and panted across from one another. The Feral noticed him entering the area, snarling with her mouth agape and glowing orange for an Ember. Not letting an opportunity pass, Mary dashed under the Kitsune and delivered an uppercut to the Kitsune's jaw, making the Feral howl in pain while black smoke escaped her teeth. A quick inspection of Bri's bag quickly got him a Pokeball and tossed it at Mary, who caught it without fail. "Catch her so we can start resting up. I'm going to put Bri against a tree so she can rest."

"Whatever." Walking up to one of the Magnolia Trees, Naruto sighed as he sat down with Bri to his left. He noticed that the Dracass was still on her belt. So why did she run after the Ladyba?

_'Oh well,'_ Naruto began as he whipped out his Pokedex to check out his SLC. He couldn't predict everything that happened. His SLC currently was a measly 20,000, which would not last him long, let alone having to split costs with his sister. He wanted to at least have 100,000 put to the side in the event his sister needed SLC in a pinch. He remembered how rough his journey could have gotten had he not had an exceptional Harem at his command. Bri snuggled up to him. Her smaller frame making him chuckle as he pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall the other way. The rustle of leaves told him that Mary walked back. Her face exhausted but still wore a glare directed his way. "Yes?" Tossing the Pokeball at him, Naruto caught it and immediately placed it on her Pokebelt.

"I'm going to secure the perimeter."

"Thank you." What was her problem?

* * *

June 6th, 2:18 P.M., 300AS

It took Bri two hours to wake up from the ambush. Another hour was spent of Mary making sure that Bri was fine. This, in turn, led to Bri making sure that Mary was healed as best as she could with the limited medical knowledge Bri knew. All the while Naruto had cooked a basic meal consisting of Chickenlittle stew, bread from a can, and collard greens for the three of them to eat. Though cooking wasn't the only thing Naruto did while his sister took care of Bri. He spent time getting to know his Magicunt, who was a Threshold girl who got sold after she lost her humanity in exchange for her Pokegirl status. Her original name was Meenakshi, came from Edo and had heavy Water and Magic Pokegirl ancestry in her lineage. So her becoming a Magicunt, while unexpected, was something her family did not want to be known. Apparently becoming such a 'useless' Pokegirl with limited potential made her family sell her instead of groom her into a Pokegirl worthy of owning.

So he decided to look up whatever Water and Magic T2s he could buy when they reached the Hidden Bra Village. By talking to Meenakshi, he learned that she learned how to Heal, Lightningproof, Energy Blade, and Aura Barrier. Thankfully that meant she was not entirely useless to his official Harem like Serenity or Judith. Yet this also meant that she would be doing most of the heavy lifting of the Harem until Banika or Rushina could get Serenity to comply with him.

**'Aren't you forgetting something?'** Yin Kyuubi sang from within his soul. Technically speaking, he wasn't sure whether to register the G-Splice under his Pokedex or the official one he claimed when he took over the role of the Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku of this world. He wanted to find a 'reasonable' way to introduce her into the world without scientists and Officer Jennies alike trying to keep her detained and, therefore, inspecting him to the point where they realize that he isn't exactly the Naruto they already had records of. He knew that he needed to release the G-Splice in order to see how far along the Yin Kyuubi within had integrated both her and the second (original for this world) Naruto's soul. The Blightened Berserker Amalgam was already powerful itself on his world with the snippet of Kyuubi's chakra within it. But with an actual Kyuubi behind the wheel?

Thankfully for him and Bri the two were close to Hidden Bra Village where no other Ferals came to surprise them with an ambush. Part of him believed this was due to Banika hunting around them to keep Ferals away either through catching the worthwhile ones or killing the common fodder. Mary decided to stay out of her Pokeball to keep watch while they traveled. If the Dracass was tamed, he would have suggested for Bri to let her enter Dragon mode and scout ahead. Even ten minutes worth of recon was valuable in comparison to walking in blind into unknown territory. Naruto hoped that he could teach her these lessons early in their journey before she would have to learn them the hard way, such as being separated from each other in an All Call.

The all too familiar sight of a small village made of perhaps three cul-de-sacs surrounding a plaza with the typical PokeCenter, PokeMart, and a few strip malls for the few businesses that managed to make profit in such a new location in the Ruby League. Though the tall, beige brick wall that surrounded the village was new, the village was a sight of wonder for Naruto. Due to the hill the trio walked on, it allowed for Naruto to see a small crowd of people at the gate they needed to enter through. A line of makeshift graves were being prepared outside the village walls. What happened to the villagers?

"So why did you want to come here bro?" Bri asked. It was easy to spot the worry in her voice. They had just escaped an ambush after all.

"Such a new village is in need of Tamers to make land safe for construction workers and farmers alike to prepare new foundations for more companies and families to move. The more population the village has, the better support they will obtain from the League. Who knows if the village even has an Officer Jenny on sight?"

"So does that mean we will become heroes!" The sheer shift from worry to excitement made him chuckle at Bri's antics. She certainly was easy to amuse!

"On top of being heroes to the people, any Ferals we catch but don't want we can sell to the Nurse Joy on sight. We can sell them for a certain SLC rate similar to what our folks do at the ranch, which will be great for our accounts."

"Doing nothing but catching Commons and selling them for pennies isn't exactly rocket science for a Rocket." Though Naruto pretended not to hear her, Mary's words did two things for him. Though they annoyed him to no end, mostly due to her talking about their Naruto, it was the way she used the word 'Rocket' that gave him a clue he didn't realize sooner. He had a black Pokedex. One that he kept on him even after no longer being a Tamer with a Pokegirl that was high security. Was it possible that his other self was with Team Rocket? But why would he go with such a group that was hated across the globe?

"Shut up Mary." Bri's quiet voice made him smile despite his thoughts being clouded. Perhaps tonight he would try to visit the Yin Kyuubi and see if she could add insight to his thoughts.

"The fewer Ferals the locals have to deal with, the safer the locals can be. You need to remember Mary that toe original purpose of a Tamer is to subdue the Feral population so humanity can fight back and, eventually, claim most of the world back from Sukebe's creations. So, please, if you want to only find worthy opponents to fight then be my guest. Be my guest and stay out of my way while I help out people who don't deserve to be swarmed by Ferals!" By the time that Naruto had stopped talking he realized that what began as a normal sentence quickly went downhill to straight yelling. What the hell was that about? Quickly muttering a 'Sorry' to the Lambchop, more for his comfort than hers, allowed him to focus on the village they were close to. The villagers at the gates definently noticed them at this point. Most of which were tired with bags of exhaustion apparent and dirty clothes that needed multiple washes. Their leader, a tall, bald man with a scar in the shape of four talons scratched across his scalp wearing a buttoned black leather jacket with three Pokeballs over each shoulder. The only thing that was dirty on the leader were brown patches of dirt around the knees of his brown jeans. His brown boots, oddly enough, were clean of any dirt.

"Hello visitors!" The leader spoke to them. The surrounding villagers, mostly men with a few women scattered, tried to look as welcoming as their leader did. "What brings you to the Hidden Bra Village? We haven't had visitors in quite some time due to the local Ferals driving people away."

"Actually the Feral population is the reason we are here. For such a new community in the Ruby League, unanswered Feral attacks are more drastic to the human population in comparison to a Feral attack in a well established city. So we came to help cut down on the Feral population around and sell some back to the Hidden Bra Village so you guys can start establishing your own Tamers." The man looked at him with respect before glancing at his sister and Mary. The smile he wore did not reach his eyes when he saw them. Did that man see how new they were to the Taming profession in comparison to him?

"Now here is a REAL Tamer!" Curling around him to pat his back, Naruto had to stop himself from outright grabbing a kunai and pressing it against the man's throat from getting so close without warning. Was this a local habit of his? "Open the gate Scully and Hitchcock on the double! Evan I need you to grab a patrol and man the walls. I need everyone else to heal up their Pokegirls and prepare for another attack."

Walking through the village made Naruto take in how serious and strained the villagers were in comparison to what he remembered from his time journeying. They looked terrified of their surroundings. There were no young men any where among the people either fortifying their houses or patching holes in the roads. The Pokemart looked full of products to buy; however, the strip malls barely had anything on their shelves from what Naruto could see. Were the residents that poor? Walking into the Pokecenter was no better for both humans and a pair of Nurse Joys were tending to injured humans and Pokegirls alike. He released Meeneakshi, who looked at the injured populace around them and turned to him.

"Would you like me to heal them?" A nod was all she got for a response, but the sense of responsibility was all she needed to know before she did her best to slither across the dry floor and talked to one of the Nurse Joys.

"You wouldn't be interested in trading her would you?" A raised brow was all Naruto gave the leader before the man chuckled and shook his head. "Guess that was too much to ask. Anyway, its not too far ahead now." The 'it' in question being a private office with scattered papers across the desk and walls. Some of the papers were hung on a KIA wall with lines of different names, human and Pokegirl alike, being reduced to lines of ink and numbers on a page. The leader sat down at his chair, running a hand across his scalp before taking a breath. "Let me officially introduce myself. My name is Sinclair Seoul, one of the few competent Tamers to reach Hidden Bra Village and, as of this moment, its sole Guardian."

"I'm Bri Kujaku and this is my brother Naruto. What can we do to help?" Sinclair moved a few papers across his desk. Pens and papers alike fell to the floor in the process as he searched for something. The man eventually cleared the whole desk save for three files. Unlike the paperwork with nothing but lines and numbers, these files were thick with information. Pictures of their focus and listed timelines for them. What made these three so special?

"About a week ago the local Elf Coven reported to the patrol here that there were a pack of Ferals they never saw before. Swift, vicious, and kept on trying to steal the crops from the Coven. When those attempts failed the Ferals decided to start killing the Coven instead. Due to our lack of success with finding these Ferals the Coven has decided to both attack the Guardians I had stationed here on top of refusing to trade us. Their crops are vital for the Hidden Bra Village until our own farming efforts can stabilize."

_'Feral packs? Vicious Covens? Something doesn't seem right here.'_ Looking down at the files, Naruto saw that one file focused on the Elfqueen and the breeds she had within her Coven. Mostly Plant and Water Pokegirls made their home within her domain, but this made it hard to use Electric or Fire types against them if they had enough Water Pokegirls to negate any Fire types the patrols had.

Next were the files that were listed for sightings of the Ferals that were attacking the Coven. Big and muscular? Thin and petite with wings? There were at least two reports describing the same Feral as a Naga-type but one report had her with two arms with another only having one! What kind of Pokegirls were they dealing with?

The final stack of files were related to stolen Pokegirls that were missing from the corpses of patrols and local Tamers alike. If it were the Coven stealing (or would it be liberating from the Coven's perspective Naruto pondered) Pokegirls, wouldn't they be trying to steal as many as they could? Of course you would have a few Pokegirls that would be fanatically loyal to their Tamer to where death is the only option. But Elves never killed Pokegirls unless _absolutely_ nothing else could be done. So what was he missing?

"I think, if you two are going to be helping out, we will need some Plant Pokegirls that can help stimulate growth within the few enclosed farms we have within the walls of the village." Standing up for a moment, Sinclair extended a map and laid it across his desk. He placed his finger on the village, dragging it southeast towards a small lake. Around it were a few small buildings in one cluster. "The lake is about an hour from here by foot, but Ferals have been making it difficult to get to our fish farms out here. While I would like to hope that the Tamers stationed there are fine, it has been two days since we heard from them. If we had a Psychic or a Magic Pokegirl with Teleport then we could have them take care of transportation and reporting the situation."

"Oh, I have a Dracass!" Sinclair's eyes widened and immediately focused on Bri. It was the way that the man sent his focus to his sister that made Naruto's sense of uncertainty grow bigger. "She hasn't been tamed yet, but give us some time and I'm sure that she can be a scout in the air."

"Wonderful! Please, as a token of my generosity take these ten Great Balls and five Fruit Lures. While I can't officially grant you two credit to buy items from the Pokemart, I do suggest stopping over to pick up more supplies before you two head over to the fish farm." Both thanked the man before leaving the room to find a Nurse Joy to ask for a room. The Nurse Joy they spoke to told them that they had no free rooms due to the sheer amount of injured within the building. She told them about the local Inn they could check out for any available rooms, highlighting the building on Naruto's Pokedex via GPS before walking away. Checking in with Meeneakshi to make sure she was going strong, the duo found the Inn with no hassle; only to come across a problem.

Only one room was available.

"If you plan on taming the Dracass then you should get the room first. The sooner you get her tamed, the sooner we can use her like you suggested to Sinclair." Mary didn't need more convincing to enter the room straight away. Bri hesitated at the door to their room, looking at him before nodding to him. She needed a bit of reassurance that he would be fine, but she eventually went into the room and locked it. With only one card key, they decided that he would keep hold of it until he came back. A decision he hoped would not come back to bite them later.

Taking a step out of the Inn, Naruto walked along the outer walls of the village to get a feel of the hasty repairs that were done to them. The damage to the walls were nonexistent from the inside. As he walked further down the wall he realized that certain patches of dirt were loose in comparison to the firm land around it. Had some Ground Ferals entered the village and raided the townsfolk? He paused as a familiar hum entered his ears. Spotting a nearby bench, Naruto walked towards it with his right index finger pointing towards it. When he sat on the bench looking forward he felt a hand brush against his right shoulder as a 'thump' to his left made him look down.

An all too familiar bag found itself to his side. Filled to the brim with sealed Great Balls and Pokeballs alike with his original Pokedex poking at the top of the opening. Naruto pulled his black Pokedex to scan the Ferals in the bag when, upon opening the bag completely showed a small white tag where one would write their name on it. Sure enough, upon that tag was a name. Reaching for the bag he was given by Sinclair, he opened it and found not an empty tag like he hoped. He found a claimed tag.

_'This bag belonged to Alicia Humstring of Stalixes City. The bag Bri found earlier belonged to Jerald Avian of Penza. If these bags were claimed from corpses, then why are they in such good condition?'_ Pieces of a terrifying puzzle began to form for him. A puzzle that he found himself in a position to solve it so no one else had to suffer. "Status report." Though he could not see her, he felt her gaze upon him from the front as if she was kneeling in front of him.

"Team Rocket has an operation running through this village."

"Are you sure?"

"I came across four squads of three Grunts, each with moderately leveled Pokegirls that, to any new Tamer, would be unable to handle on their own. They were collecting a few Fruit Lures and new Balls from bags that looked exactly like the ones we have. Sealed Balls were placed in some while a set of five Fruit Lures and ten Great Balls were placed together by one Grunt."

"Any corpses?"

"I left only the Tamers that were already slain. The Grunts are atoms to the wind. I found their base of operation though. Its-"

"Southeast from the village correct?"

"Yes. What have you found out?" Sighing to himself, Naruto put the black Pokedex in his pocket and opened his real Pokedex from the bag. Looking over his Harem listing, he stood and sealed both bags into a storage scroll before standing up.

"We have an operation to ruin."

-Pokedex Status-

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Kujaku

Age: 17

Residence: Polass Town

Status: Active

Security Clearance: E

License: Breeder/Tamer

SLC: 20,000

-Harem-

Serenity: Hyperdoll, level 10

Meenakshi: Magicunt, level 5

Non-Combantant: Judith: Sanctuary Goth, level 50

-Original Harem-

Banika: Battle Widow, level 90

Rushina: Anima, level 90

Unnamed: Blightened Berserker, level 50


End file.
